<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死宅锤若干 by Auditore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388964">死宅锤若干</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore'>Auditore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锤锤打游戏的时候又被我坐硬了。</p><p>我明明只是坐在他暖烘烘怀里，蹭在软fufu的肚几上，那个不老实的玩意就开始兴奋起来，硬硬地抵在尾椎骨。</p><p>我回头瞟了锤锤一眼，他只给我一个委委屈屈的眼神，用手肘推着我起身。</p><p>“不行！”我高举手柄，往旁边坐了坐，让小锤不要抵在中间。然后用额头蹭了蹭毛刺刺的下巴（锤锤每天都被我按着勤修胡子）往后靠在他身上：“你怀里舒服。”</p><p>锤锤只好让我继续缩在他怀里打游戏，但他操作却失误起来，恨恨地敲击着按钮却怎么也超越不了我。</p><p>屏幕上很快出现了我胜利的字样。</p><p>我开心地压了压那个还没消下去的小锤，我听到锤锤受不了的低低喘息了一声。</p><p>“我赢啦！”我说。</p><p>“我去下洗手间。”他不敢和我对视，红着脸羞羞地要站起来。</p><p>这反应太可爱了。搞得我好想欺负他。</p><p>“不行！下一把下一把！你赢了让你去厕所！”于是我说。并赖在他怀里不起来，拖着他按下开始键。</p><p>锤锤要急崩溃了。游戏开始后操作频繁出错，身体烫烫的，我后颈可以感受到他呼出的热气。下面的小锤兴奋急了，一直有意无意地想往中间蹭。</p><p>我用力地扭了几下：“认真点啦！不要分心！”</p><p>锤锤难受得闷哼一声，他恨恨瞪了我一眼，沉着声音说：“你再这样小心我对你不客气。”</p><p>我再蹭了几下，搞得小锤激动得想上翘起，却始终被一层裤子和薄层阻隔。</p><p>“今天我来姨妈啦，不行哦。”我说。</p><p>锤锤很不爽得哼哼两声，挺起来用力往我股间撞了两下，沉下心认真打游戏。</p><p>他最后终于赢了我一次。</p><p>就是他快憋坏了，推开我想去卫生间赶紧解决一下。</p><p>我在沙发上按住锤锤不让他走。</p><p>然后凉凉的手伸进了他的裤衩里。</p><p>“你要……啊！”锤锤被我突然的手法爽得叫了一声，然后放弃般向我索吻。</p><p>很快我的手上就有一些小锤前端分泌的透明液体，用着他们润滑着柱身上下滑动。</p><p>我卷着他的舌头把他吻得有些晕，把那些小声地嘟嚷都吞进口中。</p><p>我弄了好久，他的呼吸终于急促起来，用力把小锤往我手上送，一股奶白色的液体羞耻地射在了手上。</p><p>小锤半软着，我握着小锤想给它再来一次，却被锤锤慌乱地阻止了。他凌乱地喘息，好像有些生气，手按着我的肩膀哑声回答：“别搞了，今天都三次了。”</p><p>“真的不要了吗？”我眨着眼睛。</p><p>“不要了！”他又气又羞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你们知道什么叫无比颓废的死宅生活吗？</p><p>就是天天睡到下午三四点，然后龟爬洗漱之后从冰箱掏出食物边进食边看剧。无所事事到晚上后开始玩apex直到半夜。别问为什么不玩堡垒之夜，问就哪个游戏火玩哪个。不得不说锤锤游戏技术超烂，垃圾桶里已经扔了好几套摔坏的键盘了。</p><p>但是他说，他还是喜欢打游戏的，因为死掉可以被队友复活，失败也能重新来过。比现实真的好太多了。</p><p>夜宵锤锤通常会叫上一扎啤酒，有时只是解闷，有时喝得酩酊大醉。如果他喝醉了，我吃完夜宵还得把这个家伙给拖到床上，然后自己看电影看到睡着。</p><p>日日如此，死宅的日子。</p><p>只是有点忧愁，为什么锤锤的腹肌快消失了，简直要变成一整块了。睡醒后我摸着他圆润的肚几，开始思考是不是该少买点甜食。</p><p>下午我继续打游戏。锤锤的技术太差劲了，他又是个很要面子的人，不承认自己分数那么低。所以通常都是我给他打高竞技分数，我们再一起组队去普通场捉弄路人。</p><p>锤锤踢着一个啤酒铝罐进来了，扯了扯身上有点紧的t恤：“柜子里怎么就剩这一件了。”</p><p>我瞟了一眼：“脏衣服都在篮子里，罐子扔垃圾桶。”</p><p>他懒散地踢着铝罐，一甩拖鞋，铝罐就精准地落进了垃圾桶里。</p><p>“轻而易举。”锤锤带点炫耀的语气，可我根本不鸟他。</p><p>他走到我旁边坐下，扯我的衣服：“冰箱空了，我好饿。”</p><p>我甩开他的手：“你别动！”</p><p>他就委屈：“你不理我！”</p><p>“我打游戏呢，看到这个山坡了吗，后面有人，我冒头就死了。”</p><p>“我也要饿死了。”</p><p>“打你号呢，自己玩一会去，乖。”</p><p>“那我自己来，我速战速决。”说着锤锤要来抢我的鼠标。然后啪叽一声，枪走火了，我被发现了藏身处。</p><p>我生气了瞪了他一眼，最后被闻声而来的敌人包抄狙击而亡。</p><p>我丢开键盘，眼神中写着：看你干的好事。</p><p>但锤锤脸皮厚。他看我还坐着不起来，直接不顾我的反抗，圈着腰将我抱到冰箱前了：“空了。”</p><p>他松开我重复。</p><p>我无语：“那就订外卖。”</p><p>“我想吃意面。”</p><p>“定个意面的外卖。”我要走回房间了。</p><p>“我想吃你做的。”他扯住我的手腕让我差点摔倒。</p><p>走之前把衣服都扔进洗衣机，最后我和锤锤站在了超市前门口。上次出家门好像是一个多星期前，这种新鲜的空气让我有些怀念。</p><p>购置了一些食物和存货（锤锤抗了四箱啤酒过来），经过内衣区域时我拉停了他。</p><p>我翻出一件四角内裤，在他身上比了一下：“这条能穿吗？”</p><p>“当然可以！”他抢答。</p><p>我慢吞吞瞄了眼他腰，还是拿了两条大一号的size。</p><p>他衣服也要换了，不过反正是夏天，我就拿着几件宽松的t去排队结账了。</p><p>唉，夏天要到了啊。我心想，脑内出现了沙滩比基尼裸男。</p><p>我又看了眼眼神游离在附近巧克力货架上的锤锤。</p><p>“你想吃吗？”我戳他的背。</p><p>他回过头，假装严肃：“啊？我怎么会喜欢这种甜腻腻的东西。”</p><p>我看你明明很渴望。</p><p>“我想吃。”我回，然后过去抽了两条巧克力，再拿了包芝士条。</p><p>反正，我和锤锤的夏天，大概就是由睡觉、游戏、甜食和空调组成了。</p><p>啊对了，他还要加个啤酒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我敲了敲浴室的门：“你洗好了吗？”</p><p>浴室里传来闷闷的水声，锤锤应该还在洗澡。过了一会他给出回应：“快好了，你再稍等一会。”</p><p>我不耐烦地等在门口，掏出手机玩了一局消消乐，可锤锤还没洗完。</p><p>听着水流声，想象他正如何擦洗自己的身体。我的脑袋里突然冒出个坏坏的想法。</p><p>于是我拿着浴巾，推门直接走进了浴室。</p><p>狭小的空间中一片白色雾气，锤锤站在浴缸里的身影模糊不清，似乎在冲洗头发。我到一边开始脱衣，把脏衣服扔到篮子里。</p><p>“你怎么进来了？”他发现我闯进来以后，噗得一下坐回了水中，双手抓着头发的姿势有些呆。</p><p>我解开发辫，披散长发，赤裸着身体踏进了水池。</p><p>“你太慢了。”我赖皮说，“就进来洗咯。”</p><p>头顶的花洒喷洒着水流。浇到锤锤的头发上搞成软塌塌的一片，他搓着头发低头没敢看我：“我很快就洗完了。”</p><p>浴缸的位置有限，他曲起膝盖往后退靠至墙壁上，为我腾出空间。我坐到了花洒的另一边，水池的水因为我的进入而从边缘漫出去了些。</p><p>我双腿叠交在一起，勉强在他给我的空间里伸直。下巴浸入水中，热水包围全身的舒适感让我满足地哼出声。</p><p>锤锤闷头冲洗头发，全身的皮肤被热气熏成了可爱的淡粉色。我瞄着他，曲起脚趾轻轻从他大腿内侧往中间蹭去。</p><p>他吓得一下子合拢了双腿，满脸尴尬：“不要乱动！”</p><p>“你在说什么呀，我听不懂。快点洗头。”我无辜地眨着眼睛，微微用力往下踩了踩。那个半软的东西好像因为我的触碰开始复苏起来。</p><p>“明明都已经有反应了，还害羞。”调戏锤锤真的是一件很有意思的事情。</p><p>他重重地呼出一口气，将我的脚拿开。也没什么心思继续再洗了，草草地冲干净，逃也似的从浴缸里跨出来。</p><p>我看着他的屁屁，懒洋洋地问：“要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>他瞪了我一眼，气急地拿起一条浴巾就披着出去了。</p><p>我将脸埋下去，在水里吐泡泡。</p><p>洗完已经过了快一个小时了。我擦着头发，在客厅的沙发上找到了锤锤的身影。</p><p>一些揉起来皱巴巴的纸巾堆在手边，浴巾盖在身下。他闭着眼睛仰靠在沙发上，有些累的样子。</p><p>我到旁边亲了锤锤一口，他惊得张开了眼睛。</p><p>“刚刚在做什么呀。”我跨坐在他身上，用手指捏起一个湿乎乎的纸巾团。</p><p>锤锤不敢和我对视，眼神飘忽：“太热了，这是用来擦汗的。”</p><p>“原来是这样。但空调不是开着吗？”</p><p>“还是很热！”他抢答。</p><p>“这么一说好像的确有些热，”我煞有其事地说，“让我摸摸，你哪里最热？”</p><p>我从浴巾边缘伸手探了下去，抓住了那个热呼呼的东西：“是这里最热吗？”</p><p>锤锤捂住脸，说不出话。全身的血液像是涌到了脸上，爆红。</p><p>手里的东西滚烫涨硬，我上下撸动了一下：“好点了吗？”</p><p>锤锤被突然的刺激爽得叫了一声，呼吸凌乱了起来。</p><p>“乖宝贝，把手拿下来。”我引诱着他，然后一口亲了上去。</p><p>但最后的结果却是我被按着日了，他滚烫的身体起伏在我背上，无比勇猛地挺进和抽出。</p><p>我想开口说话，两根手指强硬地伸进口中按住了我的舌头。</p><p>“安静。”锤锤呼吸急促，身下一个报复性的深顶，惹得我受不了地一直吸气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#游戏失败的场合#</p><p> </p><p>“来做爱！”</p><p>索尔暴躁地甩开手柄，气呼呼地站了起来拉住我的手臂。</p><p>“啊？？什么？别乱动。”我正操作着人物建起防护的屏障，眼睛瞄到边上灰色的队友条：“你怎么死了啊？你死在哪里？我过去捡东西。”</p><p>“别玩了，来做爱！”索尔大声地重复了一遍，然后急切地手一搂就扛起我，我的手柄脱手而出。</p><p>“什么做爱？！放开我，没看到对面就剩11个人了！我们还有20多个人！”我们开的是堡垒之夜最简单的50v50。</p><p>“玩这种破游戏还不如做爱来得开心！”索尔按着我挣扎的臀部，没几步就跨到房间门口，将我摔在床上。</p><p>“你干什么啊！”我还在咒骂着起身，索尔扣住我的后脑勺就亲上来了。</p><p>即将出口的脏话被那条灵巧的舌头封在了嘴中，衣服也在被吻得七荤八素中迷迷糊糊地掀了下去。</p><p>“别！等等……！”随后他猴急地脱下裤子，提着我的腿就无比勇猛地捅进来了。</p><p>“你……！你慢一点！”我疼得直吸气。</p><p>“已经很慢了。”索尔在耳边沉重地呼吸，缓缓地抽了出去，又是一个猛烈的深顶。坚挺的阴茎拓开甬道的感觉让我的腰酸软得发抖。</p><p>我突然想起之前在哪里看到，说什么世界上最硬的东西除了钻石就是男子高中生的丁丁了。全他妈放屁，这位一千五百岁的神才是最硬的，他他妈一个人可以抵五百个金刚钻。</p><p>“你不能……，把角色死亡的怨恨发泄在我身上。”我被这销魂的折磨搞得眼泪汪汪。</p><p>“我有吗？”他反问，“我会在意一个游戏？”</p><p>你这个死要面子的菜鸡还嘴硬！难道不是吗？</p><p>但我还没说出来，就被一阵快节奏的顶弄搞得止不住地喘息，只能抓着他的领口和胡子末梢吐出一些支离破碎的呻吟。</p><p>“慢慢、一点，不行了，轻一点啊……！索尔！”我向他低声求饶。</p><p>但这并没有博得他的同情，反而使他愈战愈勇了。</p><p>他嘴角勾出了一丝笑：“不要。”</p><p>我眼前一黑，这是什么恶魔啊。</p><p>“换个姿势。”索尔突然抽离了我，将我翻了个身后又重新进入了我的身体。</p><p>那使他的凶器挺进了更深的地方。我趴在床上默默流泪。</p><p>“怎么了吗，难道不舒服吗？”索尔抽出了一段，柔软的前端顶在我的敏感点上用力研磨，酥麻的电流感让我爽到快要去世了。</p><p>“你……！”我尖叫了一声，泪流得更汹涌了。</p><p>“回答我。”索尔在身后冷声命令。</p><p>“没有，超级舒服。”我抽噎着答。</p><p>他的声音透着一股洋洋得意的愉悦：“做爱果然比游戏更好玩。”</p><p>所以你还不是因为游戏失利抓着我做！你这个菜鸡！！我好惨一女的！！</p><p>“你是不是在心里偷偷骂我？”索尔突然凑过来吻我的侧脸。灼热的吐息挠人地喷洒在皮肤上。</p><p>“嘤，我没有，我超喜欢做爱的，您继续。”我边流泪边答。</p><p>“你撒谎。”索尔亲昵地轻咬了我一口，身下的动作却再次大力了起来。</p><p>“嗷嗷——！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#游戏胜利的场合#</p><p> </p><p>“#1 VICTORY ROYALE！”</p><p>界面上的角色终于杀出重围，一番混战后惊险地获得了胜利。</p><p>我放下手柄，虚脱般地倒在沙发上，嘴角挂着即将仙逝的平静笑容。</p><p>盘腿坐在垫子上的索尔揉了揉眼睛，突然原地蹦了起来：“赢了！！”</p><p>“love，我们胜利了！！”他激动地用手指指着定格的游戏画面，脸上绽放出无比灿烂的笑容，唇上的胡子随着他的笑肌可爱地向上翘起。</p><p>“是的，赢了。”我看着他也不自禁地笑得露出牙齿，“我们终于赢啦！获胜啦！是第一名！！”</p><p>索尔高兴地快要找不找北。我们奋战通宵了一晚上，终于快乐了一把。</p><p>他兴奋地在原地摸手转了好几个圈，突然眼神对上我：“love，我们做吧。”</p><p>“啊？什么？”我的笑容卡壳了。</p><p>“做爱！为了庆祝我们的胜利！”他大概被突然胜利的喜悦冲昏了头脑，急不可耐地想搂住我往房间方向走。</p><p>“等等！”我哀嚎着挣扎，“我不想做！”</p><p>“为什么不想做？难道你不感到兴奋吗？”索尔捉着我的手往他下面摸，“如果你不想在床上，沙发上也可以。”</p><p>隔着粗糙的面料，那坚硬的热意仿佛要灼伤我的手心。</p><p>我欲哭无泪：“可我好困，好想睡觉……”为什么他输了要做赢了也要做，我的身体真的吃不消他这样搞的啊。</p><p> </p><p>然后索尔发现吻了我半天还是止不住我睡觉的决心。</p><p>他撑在我的两侧，满脸郁闷，乱蓬蓬的胡子都暗淡无光了：“真的这么困吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”我扯着他的领口呼吸紊乱，“好困，想睡觉。”</p><p>我知道这样很扫兴，可我眼睛真的困得要睁不开了。</p><p>索尔懊恼地揉乱我的头发，双手横抱起我，不爽地嘟囔：“你睡醒了要补偿我。”</p><p>我心中松了一大口气，抱着他的脖子胡乱点头。睡醒就睡醒再想办法，起码现在我的小命保住了。</p><p>然而天亮后睡到下午迷迷糊糊的我：</p><p>“好痒啊，索尔不要乱摸……嗷嗷！！”</p><p>“love，你醒了吗？我又……嗷！不要揪我胡子！”</p><p>“你怎么刚睡醒精神就这么好！等等！别……！呜嗯——！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索尔以前不会喝醉的，但他现在显然已经醉得不行。好几个啤酒空瓶堆在桌边，他仿佛一滩烂泥软倒在沙发里。</p><p>我关了电视机，爬到他身上去揉他的肚子。</p><p>“回床上去睡觉啦！”我说。</p><p>索尔眼皮动了动，将我按在他胸口往旁边侧过身，呼吸均匀而平静。</p><p>我埋在他的软软的棉衣里眨巴眼睛，手悄悄地探进衣服在腋下挠。</p><p>这下他要醒啦，哼哧一声眯着眼睛看向我。</p><p>“去床上睡觉！”我凑到他脸上瞪圆眼睛。</p><p>索尔身上还有股挺浓的酒味，我不太喜欢。</p><p>他眯着眼看了我一会，突然抬头亲了口我的脸，头一歪又闭上了。</p><p>我捂着发热的脸颊瞪他，见索尔还不想起来，推搡着他的胸口在他耳边吵：“起来啦起来啦！！！不能睡这里不能睡！！索尔快起来！！”</p><p>索尔被吵得脸皱起来，捂着耳朵头很痛：“吵死了……”</p><p>他睁开一边的眼睛，醉意朦胧又带着点凶：“安静。”</p><p>我很生气：“这里睡觉会受凉的，起来还会不舒服。”</p><p>他皱眉头：“我是神，不会着凉。”</p><p>我扁嘴，手按在他的胸口，眼睛直直地看着他：“可是我会心疼你！”</p><p>我整理他额头上凌乱的发丝：“这里昼夜温差这么大，虽然现在你喝了酒感觉暖哄哄的，但过了一会就凉了！晚上只有个位数温度，你还不盖我之前给你织的羊绒小毯子，等会夜里……呜呜呜——！！”</p><p>索尔捂着我的嘴将我按在他肚子上，半晌无奈的声音在脑袋上响起：“知道了……”</p><p>粗糙的手指捧起我的脸：“你是一只小乌鸦吗？聒噪还唠叨？”</p><p>我气鼓鼓地看着说我坏话的索尔，他却温柔地笑起来，捏了捏我脸颊的软肉。</p><p>索尔站起身来，圈着腰将我抱在怀里，步向房间：“现在几点了？”</p><p>“都快12点了。”蹭蹭他温暖的颈肩。</p><p>“唔……”索尔垂着眼睛好像在思考什么，“我似乎酒醒了，现在不大困。等会要做点暖和的运动吗？”</p><p>“诶？”我睁大了眼睛。</p><p>索尔不说话，用胡子亲昵地摩擦我的脸侧作回应。</p><p> </p><p>我以为索尔起码会将我温柔地抱到床上，没想到他托着我的屁股在卧室门口就亲了上来。</p><p>我脸红通通地搂着他的脖颈，他的舌头顶入了牙关，带着浓浓的酒精味和熟悉的侵略气息。</p><p>我很快就被吻得晕乎乎的了，都不知道什么时候被按倒在了床上。</p><p>索尔撑在我头顶上方，卷曲的金发垂下来挠得我的脸颊痒痒的。我看着他带着笑意的眼睛，害羞得不想让他瞧见自己的表情，抱着他的脑袋继续接吻。</p><p>冬日粗粝的毛衣很不舒服，拉上被子，衣服很快就被褪去了。赤裸柔软的皮肤相互接触，粗糙的手掌在我的身体上游走。</p><p>他软软的肚子顶到了我，我小小埋怨：“你要去减肥了啦……”</p><p>索尔嘿嘿笑出声：“为什么？因为做爱不方便吗？”</p><p>“是为了健康——咿！！”我分神时索尔趁机将粗长的阴茎顶了进来，柔软的内壁被挤压着，他一下子捅进了最深处。</p><p>我咿咿呀呀地叫着，他抬着我的双腿开始了动作。抽出和进入，原始而又勇猛大力。</p><p>“放心，这方面我一点都没退步。”</p><p>没多久我就被干得脚趾都酥爽得蜷紧了，睁着泪眼朦胧的眼睛可怜地望着他。但索尔看到后只是压低身子，吻着我的乳首冲得更猛了。</p><p>下身一片湿漉，我抱着他的脖子，闻着颈间属于索尔的味道，胸腔里洋溢着一股难以言妙的幸福和满足。</p><p>“明天想吃布丁。”索尔突然没头没尾地说了句。</p><p>“啊？什么？”我软腻着身子，没反应过来他在说什么。</p><p>索尔啃了一口我的下巴，将湿漉漉的阴茎抽了出来又猛得撞进去。阴囊狠狠地拍击，边缘挤压出大滩粘腻的液体。</p><p>他狠插几下，搞得我体内又酸又爽快筋挛了。</p><p>“布丁。”他凑在我耳边说。</p><p>我大口呼吸：“呜……我不会做……”</p><p>他将头埋了下去，吮吸中模模糊糊地吐露字眼：“想吃……”</p><p>索尔在我体内快速律动着，快感如潮水般一波一波地向我涌来，奋力地冲击着临界点，直到我支撑不住得颤抖和收缩。</p><p>索尔喘着气将软成一滩的我搂进怀里，温柔地抚摸我的脊背。</p><p>我脑袋磨蹭着他的头发，手无力地搭在他胸口，依偎在怀里休息。</p><p>索尔的手指伸进我散发着热气的入口，轻柔地放松搅动。身体热乎乎的，又很满足，像浸泡在蜂蜜糖浆里般甜甜蜜蜜。</p><p>“困了？”索尔的声音像是从很远的地方飘来。</p><p>我点点头，打了个哈欠，在他臂弯里找了个舒服的位置昏昏欲睡。</p><p>只是索尔的身体依旧绷紧着，似乎过了很久，他才放松下来，抱着我一起入睡。</p><p>一夜好梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>